hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Balhikor Arc
Balhikor Arc is the second arc which means involve the city of Balhikor (that is new city since the creation of chess). Which it is the smallest city in the world because of its glorious and showable city and has many houses according to census it consist of 160,000 peoples there. Their transportation is the wagon, no a calesa this is urbanized place.? There's one of the famous player who hits home run on second round I think but how's his appearance is rather monstrosity of Baseball Heroes it takes after the Bilaotipledio Arc. Balhikor Arc was the easy foe you can it serialized on 12 episodes in the game. Balhikor Arc is not just simple opponent you can beat. It uses the tricks like doing from last arc so be careful of the greater pieces you can discover it was hinted on Episode 13 were the second person debuted in the episode. 'Confirmed Characters' In order of appearance 'Returning Characters' *Adjaua Legends - The archer, and the new fighter who make a test against Mante Legends *Mante Legends - The renowed chess player to be quite and cool and the secret member of Monarchiya. *Steve Legends - The leader of the party. And he needs to find that person for such reasons. *Nortis Legends - The self-proclaimed mind master and he is helping them after the Pala Iot Legends Saga. *Myosotis Legends - The woman who was with Kuan Legends who spotted in Balhikor City. *Kuan Legends - The man who was with Myosotis Legends who spotted in Balhikor City. 'New Characters' *Yewas Legends - The second person looking for Fatima Legends and most ferocious man in Balhikor City *Fatima Legends - The half-human and half-monster formerly blind and she has a pet with Anghel the dog. *Arances Legends - The self shipwright and requested by Steve Legends to help finding Fatima Legends. *Bago Legends - The underground specter under the supervision of Yewas Legends. *Masangay Legends - The man working as servant of the Mante and the car wash worker. *Gaharol Legends - The one and only princess who protects her family and city from demons. *Cambria Legends - The twin-sister of Calibri Legends. Her attitude is quite talkative and the guardians. *Calibri Legends - The twin-sister of Cambria Legends. Her attitude is calm talkative and the guardians. *Melancholy Legends - The Mongolian girl were controlled by someone she is called herself melancholy. *Herbegettan Legends - The Mongolian man who is illegal trader for his two grandmothers. *Supremo Legends - The lord of the demons, he believes that Fatima Legends will destroy their race. 'Storyline' Pending 'Events' After the death of Bragas Legends, the player leaves the place to explore another journey but where is he? If it is that Adjaua Legends wants to fight you for the battle with these six new pieces. And also there's a new mystery around Balhikor City which he must find out and who is that young girl and why she lost, and they confront that man wearing glasses and scarf. Episode 13: Conscript *The team leaves Bilaotipledio Arc. *Balhikor Arc has been introduced and explored. *Wall Blast, Walrus Scissor, Zap, Tesla, Elf Visor and Emitter Eyes Ether have been introduced. *Adjaua Legends declare his battle to Mante Legends unfortunately the result will be declared Mante Legends a winner. *Balhikor City had tearing dark weather which means there's a bad omen. Episode 14: Storm from Balhikor *The team was struck on the forest by the Storm Pablo running wild to the territory of Balhikor. *The first appearance of Fatima Legends and Yewas Legends from the 13th episode. *Dead End, Spore, and Trident Flower have been introduced. *Yewas Legends known to learn Bullet Driver, Havoc of Fool and Move Relic from some unknown pieces to defeat white team and kidnapped Fatima Legends *Mante Legends will start having another journey to save Fatima Legends and kill Yewas Legends. Episode 15: Flying Pirate *The first appearance of Arances Legends *Anchor Ghoul, Inmate Smirk and Spectre have been introduced *The ship of Blueprints is now introduced as the gift from his president and use to ride to Yewas Legends. Episode 16: Specter *The first appearance of Bago Legends. *Bago Legends revealed to be the specter and his life stakes on the loses of three. *Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends and Bago Legends loses his one life on him and retreats. *There is flashblack between Arances Legends and Bago Legends but the flashback never played only the video. Episode 17: Body of the Barbarian *The first appearance of Masangay Legends *Melancholic, Rhapsody and Root Wounds have been introduced. *Carwash Sea has been accidentally introduced and explored because someone call him. *Arances Legends defeats Masangay Legends using that pieces and he make his first win for the first time. *Adjaua Legends uses communication arrow on them but dodged, the effect is still active so they can communicate. *Mante Legends and Masangay Legends finally meet again. *Masangay Legends question about the residences of their house, the whereabouts of his real father, and request for his contact but Mante Legends don't sure his contact number. *Steve Legends and Nortis Legends is staying in tavern for duel training. Episode 18: Code of Princess *The first appearance of Gaharol Legends *Chainmail, Kinetic Warrior and Turtle Island are introduced. *Balhikor Cave, Balhikor Tavern, Balhikor Shrine and Balhikor Castle have been introduced and explored. *Gaharol Legends successfully captures Steve Legends and Nortis Legends from the city. *Bago Legends make his move to follow them. Episode 19: Specter 2 *Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends in their second match. Mante Legends attempt to rematch but it was interrupted by Gaharol Legends and Yewas Legends. Episode 20: Melancholy *The first appearance of Cambria Legends, Calibri Legends and Melancholy Legends. *Far Freedom, Lone and Self-Speecher have been introduced. *The landscape of Monarch Town is revealed. The past of Mante Legends is recalling this place as baptismal. *The two members Steve Legends' party won the first game, followed by Melancholy Legends and later Mante Legends *Mante Legends saves Gaharol Legends life for the first time against the killing move of Melancholy Legends. *Her past is revealed but who is that knight person in Mongolia and why he used her. Episode 21: Tools of Trade *The first appearance of Herbegettan Legends *Kris, Wind Stun and Obelisk have been introduced. *Adjaua Legends defeats Arances Legends in battle, then he also defeats Herbegettan Legends in the battle. *Herbegettan Legends confirmed to be he is the only son of Herbegettans *Mante Legends is revealed to being ritual of being Monarchiya by Jaime. *The twin sisters arrests Herbegettan Legends to the police, Myosotis Legends and Gaharol Legends spoke to him to don't worry about his grandparents will die naturally. Episode 22: Specter 3 *The final battle between Mante Legends and Bago Legends will start in dawn. *Bago Legends admits that he stole all of those pieces. (background mode) *Mante Legends kills and defeats Bago Legends in the dawn battlefield. *He and his friends reaches Davao and this is revealed to be demons gateway. *The first appearance of Supremo Legends. *When before Bago Legends dies he unmasked himself and revealed to be Emmanuel Bago. *Yewas Legends is awaiting to the ritual battlefield that there's Fatima Legends who hanged on the cross but it flip vertically. And he didn't hesitate his decision to kill her to resume their race. *Steve Legends, Nortis Legends, Adjaua Legends and Arances Legends separates in the battlefield. Episode 23: Demon Army Wars *The battle between Steve Alliance and Demon Race is started. *Steve Legends, Adjaua Legends and Arances Legendsare assigned to plant a bomb to the hideout. *Mante Legends is directing to save Fatima Legends. *Nortis Legends fought a battle with Supremo Legends and won. *After the battle the silhoutte of the last six pieces is now revealed (only in next episode). *The Four demon leaders are introduced voluntary to defeat Mante Legends. Episode 24: Battle Shock! *The first appearance of Laghari Legends. *Lie Coward, Ordinary Song, Replica, Flux, Haul Jelly and Stream Monstrosity are introduced. *Fatima Legends destroys Four demon leaders, but Yewas Legends also eliminates all prisoners sent by Arances Legends. *Nortis Legends and others were saved while Mante Legends is chasing Yewas Legends with Fatima Legends. *The Akai Sankarea Pass is located and explored it is says that there's the original thirty pieces is for Range Adventurer Pieces series. *The Deadly Match is for Yewas Legends and Mante Legends battles for one game only. *Yewas Legends' past is finally revealed when he is dying. *The Balhikor City was secured and end it reigning of demons. *Mante Legends and his alliance were going to Lazzigal Island City to find the next Sacred Legends. 'See also' *Range Adventurer Category:Arc